


Going Out With a Bang, So to Speak

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, but I'm kinda tired so meh, but can't say that i tried, but hey if you read this then you chose to, but we're all sinning here, i mayve written this, probably more of a fail at smut, so its not my fault, this is probably bad in more ways than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Anika is dragged to the club by her siblings and a couple friends but ends up on her own and miserable. On her way out, though, both of those end up changing very fast when she meets a Dane with brilliant blue eyes.





	Going Out With a Bang, So to Speak

**Author's Note:**

> wOW i'm sorry in advance for this. I'm not good at smut but idk why I just felt like trying. But this the second of two one-shots I wrote for the new year, so if you wanna read the other one please do I recommend it it's cute and also nedden (but not nyo!nedden). So yeah, enjoy I guess or brace yourself either way.

Anika was not having a good time. Not in the slightest. She couldn't understand how, or why, she got dragged to this stupid club by her siblings and a couple friends for new year's eve, but now she was separated from them. And completely alone. Hardly anybody approached her to dance, or flirt, and as thankful as she was for the lack of attention, it did sting a little. But never you mind that, because what really matters is the chance encounter Anika is having now as she got up from the bar and headed for the door, fed up with the noisy atmosphere and people completely shitfaced before midnight already.

 “Hey, be caref--  _ whoa!” _ The person who was going to chide Anika for bumping into them stopped when she turned to give them a glare. The person-- another woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, half shaved (it was ~~2017~~ _ 2018 _ , who the hell still had a skrillex haircut? Her, apparently), and bright blue eyes-- gave Anika a smile.

 “I'm so sorry about that! Man, I should be more careful where I'm going… so, what's your name, beautiful?” The girl was tipsy, but not as drunk as a lot of the others. Anika blushed slightly from the compliment.

 “Um, it's Anika. I was just about to--”

 “Ask me to dance? I'd love to!” The girl grabbed Anika’s arm and pulled her towards the dance floor, hands gripping her hips tightly while swaying to the beat of the music. Anika swayed along awkwardly, more content to watch  _ her. _ Her curvy figure moved almost hypnotically, or at least Anika thought. She was definitely under a trance. Anika couldn't resist moving along with her, hands moving to rest at her waist, keeping the girl close as if she could just flit off and tease someone else if she wasn't careful. The girl looked over and smirked and pressed her body closer.

 “See! It's fun! You totally got the hang of this,” she grinned while moving her hands to Anika’s shoulders. Anika looked to the girl’s hands before back into her lusty baby blues.

 “I remember giving you my name, but I don't remember you ever telling me yours.” The girl smiled while twirling a piece of Anika's hair with her pointer finger.

 “It's Mathilde. I take you're interested in a little more than just a dance?” She pulled Anika closer, her hands roaming down her chest where they grabbed wherever they could, one at the swell of her breast and the other on her thigh. Anika nodded.

 “You keep looking at me with those eyes, I have to make you my own.” Mathilde grinned.

 “Ooh, possessive! That's a turn-on.” She went up on her tiptoes so her mouth was just inches from Anika's ear. “Especially with everyone else here, looking at me like they got a chance. Like I can be  _ their _ kære.” She said softly while Anika’s grip tightened on her hips. She left sloppy kisses down Mathilde's neck, keeping her close. Mathilde moaned while keeping Anika’s arms wrapped around her.

 “You're mine for the night,” Anika breathed out before connecting their lips in a mess of a heated kiss that had hands all over the place. She relished the little sounds Mathilde made as she shivered with Anika's light touched and gasped and moaned from her hands all over her. Mathilde continued kissing Anika and letting her tongue roam free in her mouth, absolutely feverish for more.

 “Ah,  _ Anika,” _ she singsonged while whining, “Can we continue this somewhere a lil’ quieter? And more personal?” She whimpered when one of Anika's kisses became a soft peck when she pulled away. Anika nodded.

 “Sure. Do you have somewhere in mind?” Mathilde nodded.

 “My apartment’s just down the street a little ways.” She smiled while grabbing Anika's hand and pulling her along through the sea of people. Out on the street it was already so much quieter, and Anika sighed in relief being able to hear her own thoughts. Mathilde smiled at her knowingly.

 “You're not a club person, are ya?” Anika smiled softly and shook her head.

 “Not really. But, I am glad I came tonight.” Mathilde grinned while squeezing her hand.

 “That's really sweet. I'm glad too, or else I wouldn't have gotten to meet you!” She opened the door to her apartment when they got to it. Anika looked around before sitting down on the couch.

 “Nice place.” She looked down in surprise when she saw Mathilde crouch down and take her heels off for her.

 “Sorry, my roommate's real strict about shoes on the carpet. Oh, but don't worry! She's not here right now.” She smiled while sitting down on the couch against Anika.

 “So, what do you want to do?” Mathilde shrugged, staring up at her.

 “I'm content with whatever you want. But you're such a  _ great _ kisser, so… you wanna just make out for a while and see where that goes?” Anika shrugged back while chuckling.

 “Thanks, um,” she bit her lip in thought. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” Mathilde grinned.

 “Okay, then what’re you waitin’ on? Kiss me!” She giggled while pressing closer to Anika. Anika smiled softly.

 “I can?” Mathilde scoffed.

 “Uh,  _ yeah! _ I trust you're not psycho or something, and let you in my home. Now c’mon!  _ I'm waiting.” _ Her eyes darkened with the last part of her statement. Anika leaned over and kissed her roughly, moving on top to straddle her. Mathilde moaned softly underneath her, bucking to meet Anika’s hips and grinding against her. Anika moaned before pinning Mathilde’s hips down and placing her knee against her crotch.

 “Oh,  _ god! _ A-Ani!” Mathilde moaned while tugging on her top. Anika smirked and slid her hands under the flowy fabric and squeezed her waist.

 “You want me to take this off you?” Her hands roamed up to grope Mathilde's breasts. Mathilde nodded with a gasp as she squeezed.

 “Yes, yes, please!” She shivered when cool air hit her stomach when Anika pulled her shirt off.

 “Ooh, how beautiful,  _ mijn schatje,” _ Anika purred before leaving soft kisses on Mathilde's stomach. Mathilde squirmed under her, panting and wanting. She looked up though through her being pleasured and smiled.

 “That didn't sound like any language I know. Where you from--  _ cutie?” _ She moaned out the last part when Anika kissed down to her thighs. She looked up at Mathilde.

 “‘M dutch. And you? I heard you saying something that wasn't familiar to me at the club _. _ ”

 “The Netherlands, huh? I've never been. I'm da- _ anish,” _ She glared playfully at Anika. “Will you quit that?” She giggled.

 “What? I'm not doing anything outside of what you want,” Anika smiled innocently with a playful glint in her eyes. Mathide scoffed.

 “Oh yes you are! You keep kissing me and touching me before-- I can finish talking so-- I end up moaning!” She glared playfully while her face flushed bright red from holding back a moan when Anika kissed a trail down her neck. Anika looked up and twirled a strand of Mathilde's hair around her pointer finger while her head rested on her chest.

 “Hmm… no, that doesn't sound familiar. I don’t think I am doing anything like that.” She smirked while Mathilde pouted. She cried out when Anika bit down where her neck met her shoulders. Mathilde moaned feeling completely spineless when Anika teased the sensitive spot with her tongue.

 “O-oh, oh my god, Ani,” she moaned deeply while propping herself up with her elbows. “Lemme return the favor.” She panted before throwing herself on top of Anika in a wild and rough kiss, hands roaming all over her body. Anika moaned softly and pushed herself closer to Mathilde. She slipped out of her shirt and bra effortlessly, leaving herself topless for Mathilde to admire.

 “ _ Whoa, _ ” she breathed out before showing another ear splitting grin. “You are  _ so much  _ prettier than I thought just admiring you at the club,  _ min skat! _ ” Her hands went to hold Anika's hips down while she left featherlight kisses down her chest and stomach. Anika moaned louder as her kisses moved further down to the waist of her jeans.

 “Hmm, let's take these off, shall we?” Mathilde purred while her thumbs went under the waist and started tugging. Anika nodded frustrated, her hands on top of Mathilde's trying to get her to move faster.

 “Yes,  _ please.” _ She said desperately while shimmying out of her jeans. Mathilde giggled.

 “Eager, are you? I bet I could make you more desperate.”

 “I'd like to see you try,” Anika shuddered while Mathilde's hands moved lightly across the inside of her thighs.

 “Ooh, is that a challenge I hear? I  _ know _ I can.” Anika looked up at her and smirked.

 “Then do it.” Mathilde grinned.

 “Ooh,  _ that look! _ It's such a turn-on,” she said before trailing kisses down to Anika’s thighs. She slowly licked a stripe up close to Anika's warmth.

 “P- _ please,” _ Anika sighed desparately, whining when Mathilde moved away completely and went to toying with her breasts. Mathilde grabbed on to Anika's bra and tugged on the clasp gently. Anika nodded, her skin burning with desperation for Mathilde to make contact again while she unclasped her bra and threw it aside.

 “That's a good girl,” Mathilde mumbled sensually while groping her breasts and kissing across her collarbones. Anika squirmed underneath her, pulling her closer from her arms around her shoulders. Mathilde giggled while kissing down to her breasts and sucking on one of her nipples. Anika started pulling on Mathilde's skirt, pulling it down after Mathilde nodded and squeezing her thighs tightly when Mathilde started using her tongue.

 “M-Mathilde,  _ please,” _ Anika begged, staring up at her flushed completely and doe-eyed. Mathilde kissed her lips hard and rolled her hips against Anika's, relishing the face of pleasure Anika made. Her green eyes widened when Mathilde pushed her panties aside and inserted her fingers into her.

Anika moaned loudly when Mathilde rolled her clit, begging her to continue while her hands squeezed Mathilde's thighs. Mathilde moaned and grinded against Anika, not slowing her movements or breaking the kiss when she pressed into her suddenly with ease.

 “M-Move already!” Anika moaned impatiently, grinding down on her fingers. Mathilde started pumping her fingers slowly. Anika’s moans grew louder and her movements sloppier as her hips bucked and hands roamed.

_ “Harder! Harder!” _ Anika cried out and continued chanting. Mathilde thrusted so hard her fingers were slamming into Anika. Anika’s back arched as she came with a cry. Mathilde looked over when she heard a clock striking twelve.

 “Well, happy new year, Ani.” She grinned while pulling out. Anika smiled up at her sleepily.

 “Happy new year.” She yawned before curling up against Mathilde on the couch.

 “So, you wanna give me a turn, or what?” Mathilde laughed softly. She pouted when she was met with only the soft breathing of Anika falling fast asleep. She carried her off to her bed and tucked her in before lying down beside her.

 “I'll get you to fuck me yet, Anika.” She grinned softly and pecked her cheek before curling up against her and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, there should probably be a winner's circle for you. And now for translations for the few phrases I used (with help from the internet). also if these are wrong please correct me it'd be much appreciated:  
> -kære: Dear (danish)  
> -mijn schatje: my little treasure (dutch)  
> -min skat: my baby (danish. I've also seen this translated as my treasure though).


End file.
